The Renegade
The Renegade is a rebel Howling Banshee who forcefully abandoned the Path of the Warrior, due to being accused of chaotic corruption and conspiring against her craftworld. She is considered, at best, an outcast, at worst, a traitor to all eldar race. However, this doesn't stop her from fighting as she claims to fight for her race. She believes that her kind has lost their sense of justice over the belief of being superior and fights to see that one day eldar would be the embodiment of justice. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is known about the early life of The Renegade. However, Imperial records state that she became a Howling Banshee before the Second Aurelian Crusade. During the crusade, she was tasked with guarding a farseer from her craftworld, who was was planning to assassinate the planetary governor. However, when Lune Crackham set out with the 32nd shell in order to foil the assassination attempt, their forces was scattered and the farseer herself was captured. The Renegade later on led a desperate assault with the eldar who survived the first wave of Lune Crackham's assault plan, to save the farseer, but the 32nd shell managed to wipe them out. Left alone, she made her final stand inside the palace of the governor, who had already been evacuated. After a heated battle between her and Lune Crackham, she got knocked out by Lune, who later proceeded to execute the already captured farseer. Ultimately failing her duty, The Renegade lost control of her emotions and threw away all the restraints she placed upon them. Lashing out at Lune Crackham enraged, she activated her mask and screamed maddeningly. Her scream immediately killed all the survivors of the 32nd shell. However, Lune Crackham, being miraculously unaffected by the scream, cut her scream in half with a single hit to her mask, causing the mask to fall from her face. During that moment, something held the hand of Lune, who only said one sentence: Lune then left the mentally unbalanced Renegade to her fate. Being broken and in shambles, the Renegade barely managed to return to her craftworld using a stolen transport that belonged to the governor's personal guard. Exile and Return When The Renegade returned back to her homeworld, which was close to the Aurelian Sub-Sector, her kind accused her with corruption and helping humanity. Even though she desperately tried to prove her innocence, those who believed her were few in number. Having already lost control of her emotions, she decided to get away from these accusations, as she considered them an insult to her purity and honor. She abandoned the Path of the Warrior and left her craftworld to its fate, leaving it as an exile. It's unknown what happened to her craftworld as imperial records contain nothing related to it. However, it is possible that she was forced to kill eldar from her craftworld as many eldar tried to assassinate her during her travels. The Renegade had only one purpose in mind, to learn how to help her people both spiritually and materialistically. She wanted the eldar to unite under a single banner rather than staying divided and remaining as the easy prey. That's why she first returned to where she lost it all: Subsector Aurelia. Seeking answers, she had arrived just at the onset of the Third Aurelian Crusade. Skills ... Personality ... Wargear ... Trivia * Illuminatorem literally means "Enlightener" in Latin. Category:Eldar